With the improvement of people's living standard, pets have entered millions of households. The daily trimming of pets' nails is for not only beauty but also health of pets. Untrimmed nails may cause a variety of health problems. For example, long nails may break, ache and bleed. In extreme cases, nails may curl and grow into the pets' paws. Nails of pets, such as dogs or cats, grow quickly and have to be trimmed once or twice a month.
However, trimming pets' nails also bring some hidden dangers. With the root of a pet's nails rich in blood capillaries, it is generally not easy to judge how long to cut while trimming the pet's nails, and often only until the pet issues a cry or bleeds is the pet found to have been hurt. Besides, since a pair of pet nail clippers is different from that for human's nails and tends to be larger in size and more complicated in structure, a user may not be able to see parts of a pet's nails to be trimmed while trimming the pet's nails due to the blade or other structural portions of the pair of pet nail clippers blocking the line of sight of the user, which makes the pet more vulnerable.